Perfect World...
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: A Mimi/Joe fic. Mimi reflect on her feelings going back to Japan...(Some fluffy stuff, but all and all sweet. ^^)


...Perfect World... 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

* * *

Song: Perfect World 

Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko 

Composition / Arrangement: Daimon Kazuya 

Sung by: Sakamoto Chika 

* * *

I got off the plane, my parents already heading towards the baggage claim, and all I could think of was my old friends. Tai, he would never think before rushing into things, but I do hope he and Sora got together. Sora was so caring, I sometimes wished she was my sister. Matt, he was always the lone wolf of the group, I wonder if he started a music group. He was always good with the Harmonica. Izzy is probably the president of his school's computer club. He would never leave that laptop alone for one-second. Kari and TK must have grown a lot by now. TK was so innocent, so sweet, he was almost as sweet and cute as me. As for Kari, she was so cute and strong, even though she did get sick a lot. And then...there was Joe... 

I don't know what sparked it, but I was in love with him. He was kind, too kind for own good, and Joe was so reliable. I counted on him when the group was splitting up, and he stayed with me, as if to protect me. I didn't realize it then, but now I want to pour out my feelings. 

I look at the moon's wavering reflection from the water. 

It shines above my head and then I lose sight of it... 

My hands are like a wild animal, weakened by pain, but 

Will I live? Will I run? Everything depends on me. 

I kept walking on, hearing my parents vaguely explain they would be at the hotel, and I could walk around the city and see my old friends for a while. They didn't know how I felt. It was a secret I kept to myself, and only myself. My friends wouldn't understand, and I didn't have Palmon around to talk to. Still, maybe I'll run into Sora, or even Kari and then I can finally get this all out of my system. 

Still, getting it all out won't work. I'll still have my feelings, but he wouldn't know them. I'd be a prisoner, chained to my emotions, nothing as my key but to confess to him. But would he like me back? 

The sky is a lofty place but 

only the light will hold regret for it. 

When I can, I'll watch over you. 

Love is the name for this Perfect World. 

I don't think he would like me. Heck, I can't believe how I used to be. When I first met everyone, I was so terrible. I complained, I was stuck-up, I whined, and I hardly had anything sincere about me. I don't know how and why I got the Crest of Sincerity, but I did. Still, it is nice to remember on the good times. 

I kept walking, and stopped at the entrance of a small park. The wind, leaving a lilac sent in my rose colored hair and sent the golden stars in my hair to smell like they were from heaven. I smiled a bit and walked towards the flower garden of the park. I didn't feel like meeting anyone today, at least not anymore. Tomorrow, I'll come out and I'll rejoin everyone and catch up on old times. Besides, the flowers might help me get out of my slump. 

If only time could ride beyond into the dazzling void. 

Without knowing it, I become confident in what I choose. 

At the bottom of the sea rests a person's pearls. 

Come out and touch the withering brilliance of the deep. 

I walked on and on towards the garden. I finally reached my destination, but I didn't feel any better. I remembered Palmon, with the bright flower on her head to match her personality, but most of all, I remembered Joe. My heart began to hurt. 

That was how much I loved him. I wanted to protect him, as he did for me, and I wanted to yell out to him my love, and be held in his arms with a feeling of safety, but most of all, I wanted him to be happy. I don't think he would want a spoiled brat like me for a wife, or at least a girlfriend. He was brave to put up with me as a friend. 

The weather of the sky is fine in this world. 

The snow melts and moistens. 

When will you be brave enough to stand up? 

It will grow inside of you. 

I stood up and began to walk away. The flowers, what I thought would be source of cheerfulness, was a tool for my depression. I needed to go back to the hotel and watch something on TV. I'm too caught up in my thought, so much I didn't realize I bumped into someone. 

I gave a small 'eep' and fell down. I heard a male voice groan as he fell too. My ankle was hurting, probably turned a bit from these platform shoes. I looked from my ankle to the man I bumped into. He seemed familiar; grayish blue hair, kind eyes, and a smile to match. 

"Sorry," he apologized, taking his glasses from the pavement and adjusting them to his face. It then struck me, it was Joe. He was now taller, the cute geeky look he had back faded away, and he was handsome. I ignored the pain in my ankle and stood up, staring at him. I then wanted to say how I felt for him, how I missed him, how whenever I looked into my biology book I thought of him, and how I always wanted to be with him. 

Joe looked deeply at me for a second. "You look familiar...Mimi?" he asked, astonished. I nodded. It must have been the hair, turning from a brunette to pink hair might fool others, but it shouldn't be surprising to my friends, especially Joe. He was smart, and he must have remembered pink was my favorite color. 

"Joe..." I was able to squeak out at first, but he then surprised me; he hugged me. I had tears coming to my eyes but I couldn't feel them. I felt so warm and safe. I didn't want the moment to end, but just to stay as it was. 

"Mimi, I missed you so much! I wanted to tell you but I was too scared, but now I know. I love you, Mimi," he said. I gasped as warm, salty tears ran down my cheeks and onto his shoulder. I hugged him back. 

"Oh Joe, I love you too," I finally let out. It felt good, being in his arms. I knew from then on, Joe and I would be together, and everything would be alright. Reliability and Sincerity would be leaving in a Perfect World... 

Hold me, hold me, just hold on to the moment. 

Maybe the gentleness isn't forever. 

When will you be brave enough to stand up? It will grow inside of you. 

Love is the name for this Perfect World.

* * *

There! My first Mimioe fic ever! I couldn't help it, I'm a big fan. ^^ Oh well, I may write more soon. Remember, no flames, I did this just for fun, and no bad sayings,like 'this fic sucks.' Thanks! ^-^ Ja 

~*~ Nuriko ~*~ 


End file.
